


8. Innocence – Unschuld

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Humor, Rin - Freeform, obito - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Minato und Kakashi wussten zu beginn nichts mit sich anzufangen aber sie lehrten. Ihre Innigkeit verlor sich, war aber nie weg. Vielleicht war da Potential für etwas viel größeres...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist schon lange zum Teil fertig gewesen. Ich hoffe man bemerkt die zwei Stellen nicht, wo ich neu eingesetzt habe. Ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht...  
> Es war sehr anstrengend so zu schreiben, daher würde ich mich über eure Meinung freuen! Ach ja... es ist nicht Beta gelesen – entschuldigt das bitte.

Als sie sich kennen lernten war es seltsam für Sie.

 

Der noch nicht ganz ausgeformte, schlaksige Teenager mit dem verlegenen aber sehr sanften Lächeln und das kleine Kind, mit den noch pummeligen Wangen und Händchen und einer leisen hohen Stimme, das gar nicht lächelte.

Sie wussten Beide nicht recht, was miteinander anzufangen.

 

Minato war sehr gut in allem was er tat, aber fühlte sich selbst noch als Kind. Er mochte Streiche, auch wenn er selbst nie den Mut dazu hatte. Außerdem wollte er von allen geliebt werden. Anerkennung war ihm ungemein wichtig. Er wusste nicht wie man ein Lehrer war, hatte er doch selbst noch so viel zu lernen. Jirraya-Sensei schien ihn kein gute Vorlage.

 

Kakashi war exzellent in allen was ein Ninja können musste, aber er fühlte sich nicht als irgend etwas. Er wusste nicht wie man Spaß hatte und andere Kinder machten ihn unruhig. Er wusste nicht wie man richtig Schüler war, belehrte er doch jeden, der Falsch war. Andere Schüler schiene ihm kleine gute Vorlage.

 

Minato dachte sich: Vielleicht kann ich wie ein älterer Bruder sein. Doch er hatte nie einen Bruder - Minato hatte seine Familie nie gekannt.

Kakashi dachte sich: Vielleicht kann ich wie ein Sohn sein. Doch er wusste nicht wirklich wie ein Sohn war - Kakashi sah seinen Vater kaum.

 

Sie bildeten eine seltsame Anleihe. Nicht Bruder - nicht Sensei. Nicht Sohn - noch Schüler.

Es war irgend ein Zwitterding dazwischen. Oder vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz neues – nichts davon.

 

Gefühle waren nie einfach.

 

Sie kamen zurecht.

 

-*-

 

Minato hatte sich geändert!

 

Er lernte liebevoll zu sein, er lernte Fürsorge. Minato dachte immer er hätte diese Dinge schon.

 

Er hatte Jirraya-Sensei viele Sachen gebracht und erleichtert wenn er ihn bat. Auch wenn es nicht seine Aufgabe war. Ebenso hatte er ihn aus der Kneipe oder den Bordelen geholt um ihn nach Hause oder in ihre Herberge zu bringen.

Wenn Jirraya-Sensei verkartert war pflegte er ihn.

 

Minato dachte er wäre Fürsorglich und liebevoll. Aber er erkannte, das es Pflichtbewusstsein gewesen ist.

 

-*-

 

Fürsorge lernte er, als Kakashi nach einem langem Training am Tresen des Ramenstandes einschlief. Wo sie (also Minato) zu Mittag essen wollten.

 

Der Barhocker war größer als das Kind. Kakashi hatte ihn (den Hocker) missbilligend angestarrt (er würde nie wieder der selbe sein).

Minato lächelte nur (er dachte das es ein Wunder war, das Kashi mit seinem bösen Blick nicht das Holz verfaulen lies) und hob ihn hoch.

(Glanzidee) Eigentlich hätte er es wirklich besser wissen müssen...

Kakashi schimpfte wie ein kleiner Spatz – alleine hätte er es auch geschafft! (Ja, aber wann?)

Das Kind fuchtelte mit ausgestrecktem Finger hin und her während es sich beklagte.

(Minato würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als Laut zu sagen, wie niedlich das war. Man könnte auch sagen, das er an seinem Leben hing.)

Kashi murmelte von dummen Erwachsenen ,die einem nichts zutrauen.

Minato war glücklich – Kakashi dachte er wäre ein Erwachsener!

Er lächelte beschwichtigend und deutete an, das ein Ninja mit Sicherheit fast überall hoch kommt, durch seine speziellen Fähigkeiten. Kakashi bekam es prompt in den falschen Hals (wohin auch sonst?) und warf Minato vor, das dieser ihn also nicht für einen richtigen Ninja hielt!

 

Es war vielleicht doch etwas verstörend Kakashi so unleidlich und zänkisch zu erleben.

Er umging das Problem, indem er bestellte. (elegant Minato.... elegant.)

Aber es funktionierte – es war still und dann...

 

Minato erschrak als er neben sich ein dumpfes „Plop“ hörte, wie Kakashis Kopf das Holz traf.

Für den Moment war er Panisch. Kakashis Augen waren geschlossen und er zuckte nicht.

Dann dachte er es sei ein Scherz. Aber als er das Kind an stupste machte es wieder nichts. Vielleicht hatte er es beim Training übertrieben? (Was kaputt gemacht???)

Aber als er aus seiner Starre zurück kam und die Atemgeräusche hörte, das leichte heben und senken der Schultern – ja er hatte es übertrieben aber nicht so wie er dachte.

Der fünf Jährige schlief. Minato betrachtete es ganz fasziniert und still. Zumindest so lange bis der kleine Körper zur Seite kippte.

Minato hatte zum ersten mal das Essen einpacken lassen und alles, samt schlummernden Schüler, mit nach Hause genommen.

 

An diesem Tag hat Minato viel neues über Kakashi gelernt.

  1. Kakashi war trotz gewaltigen Talent ein kleines Kind, das biologischen Zwängen unterlag.

  2. Wenn Kakashi müde wurde, war er ungenießbar, zänkisch und über emotional.

  3. Kakashi schlief genau 45 Minuten, in denen er eine entzückende Geräuschkulisse aus leisen 'pieps' und 'purrr' Lauten schuf.

  4. In dieser Zeit bekam er nichts (wiederhole: NICHTS!) mit, was zum einen amüsant aber auch gefährlich war.

  5. Wenn man ihn im Nacken kraulte oder durch das Haar bürstete, machte er lautere (...Schnurr???) Geräusche und begann zu sabbern. (Minato war begeistert!)




 

Daraus resultierten verschiedene Dinge:

Minato hatte in einer Rolle versiegelt: Reisedecke und Kissen dabei, damit er den Fünf Jährigen, jederzeit schlafen legen konnte. Was dann meist 12 oder 13 Uhr der Fall war. Außerdem hatte er immer Lektüre dabei, um die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Aber weil Kakashi zu stolz war, das er zugab müde oder auch oft hungrig zu sein, überlegte sich Minato Strategien um das Kind dennoch zum Mittagsschlaf und regelmäßigen Essen zu bekommen.

Meditation war immer ein gutes Training und Kashi schaffte es (wenn er schon müde war) für das erste halbe Jahr nie länger als 5 Minuten wach zu bleiben. Minato lobte ihn jedes mal.

Und das Essen war nicht so ein Problem, wenn Minato auch etwas aß.

Natürlich gab es noch mehr Folgen, zum Beispiel trug Kakashi vorrangig schwarze Masken. Er weigerte sich zwar verhemmt und trotz Beweise (Minato hatte zu Hause ein Foto gemacht) zuzugeben das er sabberte, aber selbst wenn! Durch die dunkle Maske sah man es nicht mehr.

Außerdem verdiente sich Minato einen kräftigen Tritt, als er Kakashi zu sehr damit ärgerte.

 

Aber das war nicht alles!

Minato hatte Kakashi zu sich gebracht, das Essen warm gestellt und nach dem liebreizenden Foto, das Kind in eins seiner T-Shirts (weiß mir roten Streifen) gesteckt und ins Bett gebracht. Kakashi schien es zu gefallen, zwar hatte er sich Beschwert aber Minato hatte sein T-Shirt erst zwei Wochen später wieder bekommen. Es war der seltsame Anfang von … Etwas...

 

-

 

(Eine obskure reihe von Vermissten Fällen begann – Minato hatte erst die Waschmaschine und dann den Wäschekorb verdächtigt, für das temporäre verschwinden seiner T-Shirts. Beide angeklagte waren unschuldig.)

 

-

 

Als Kashi wach war - süß und klein in seiner Küche stehend - nicht in der Lage über den Tisch oder die Küchenzeile zu schauen aber trotzdem Tassen für den Tee (den Minato kochte) suchend – beschloss der Blonde das seine Küche Kinder-unfreundlich war.

 

Er faste den Entschluss alles etwas umzuräumen.

Es sah einfach etwas gefährlich aus, wie das Kind einen Stuhl nahm um auf den Tresen zu kommen und von dort immer noch nicht an die Tassen im oberen Schrank erreichte. Der Junge sah aus als hätte er einen waghalsigen Plan, der das 'auf den Schrank springen' implizierte.

Minato vereitelte es.

 

Zwar hatte Minato kein Problem damit den Jungen bei zu bringen mit Chakra auf Bäume zu klettern. (Oder mit Shuriken und Kunai's umzugehen.) Aber die meisten Unfälle passierten bekanntlich in der eigenen Küche und nicht auf Bäumen!

 

Aber mit der Zeit kristallisierte sich heraus das Minatos umräumaktion zwar bequemer für Kakashi war aber ihn nicht davon abhielt, die staubige Oberfläche gewisser hoher Schränke zu erkunden.

 

Allgemein hatte Minato auch immer angenommen er sei ein sehr reinlicher Teenager (zumindest gegen seine Freunde) aber Kakashi bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Er war ein prima Schmutzdetertor. Kashi fand jede verdammte staubige Rille oder Spinnwebe, die Minatos Zweiraum Wohnung zu bieten hatte.

Seit dem er den Jungen öfter mit zu sich nahm, machte er auch auf den Schränken und unter dem Bett sauber.

 

Minato konnte es einfach nicht gebrauchen das Kakashi mit den Wollmäusen unter seinem Bett fangen spielte oder wie ein übergroßes graues Staubtuch über seine Schränke robbte.

 

(Als zum ersten mal kleine Hände unter den Bett hervor schnellten und nach seinen Knöcheln haschten hätte er fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Und NEIN, er hatte nicht Gekreischt wie ein Mädchen.... hatte er nicht.... wirklich!)

 

Dummerweise schien es neben Ausbildung und wissen Anhäufung Kakashis einziges Hobby zu sein, über all da herum zu krauchen, wo er nicht zu suchen hatte. (Und es schmutzig war.)

 

Kleine Kinder wurden eindeutig zu schnell dreckig....

 

Eins konnte Minato mit Gewissheit sagen – Kakashis Sympathie für verschmutzte Ecken lag nicht an seiner Vorliebe für das Baden... (Es war schrecklich!!! Der fünf Jahre alte Junge tat jedes mal, als wollte Minato ihn ertränken... manchmal ein verlockender Gedanke.... meist war mehr Wasser auf den Boden und auf Minato, als in der Wanne.)

 

Das war es, was ihn wirkliche Fürsorge lehrte. (und stärkere Nerven verlieh.)

 

Doch er tat es gerne - sehr gerne.

 

-*-

 

Liebevoll zu sein war ein anderes Kapitel.

 

Es war ein langer Prozess der irgendwie mit allem zusammen hing. Es würde Minato schwer fallen einen wirklichen Startpunkt dafür fest zu legen.

 

Aber die Tatsache das er Kakashi davon überzeugte auch mal über Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben, könnte eine gute Landmarke sein.

 

Minato wusste einfach das Sakumo fast nie zu Hause war und er wurde panisch und paranoid wenn er dran dachte wie viele hohe und gefährliche Stellen es in dem Hatake-Anwesen geben musste! Kakashi würde völlig alleine dort herum klettern und wenn der Junge runter fiel wäre niemand da!

Das das Kind gute fünf Jahre auch ohne seine Übervorsicht und Paranoia überlebt hatte, lies Minatos gerne außer acht. (Außerdem war Kakashi ein Ninja – aber das war unwichtig angesichts eines hohen Schrankes, für Minato. Aber Kakashi konnte das nicht ganz nach vollziehen. Kakashi fürchtete sich nicht vor Möbeln – Möbel fürchteten sich vor Kakashi!)

Dem fünf Jährigen reichte das Argument, das sie so mehr Ausbildung betreiben konnten, vollkommen um ihn zu sich zu locken.

 

Außerdem konnte sich Minato Kakashis Präsenz kaum noch weg denken. Er mochte ihr gemeinsames Unternehmen.

 

Natürlich hatten sie Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Differenzen. (Und NEIN! Minato lies sich nicht dazu herab mit einem Fünfjährigen zu diskutieren.... tat er nicht!)

 

Zum Beispiel hatte Minato den festen glauben das eine Bürste das beste war, das Kakashi jeden Morgen passieren konnte - Kakashi war nicht überzeugt.

 

\---

 

Kakashi hatte viele …. exzentrische Angewohnheiten mit denen sich Minato erst anfreunden musste. Ob wohl die Hatake für ihre Ninken Vorladung bekannt waren, hatte Kakashi eher eine Katzen Persönlichkeit.

Viele Menschen baten lieber um Vergebung als Erlaubnis – Kakashi waren beide Konzepte fremd. Was Kakashi machte … das machte er eben.

 

~*~

 

~ Wenn er immer auf die Erlaubnis von jemanden warten würde, wäre er heute nicht dort wo er war!

 

„Ich bin zurück~“, rief der Blonde fröhlich und stellte eine Tüte mit Lebensmitteln auf den Küchentisch. Den Schlüssel ablegend sah er sich um „Kakashi-kun?“

 

~… Explizit war das Momentan Minatos hoher Küchenschrank. Es war eigentlich sehr witzig.

 

Minato lief in der Wohnung auf und ab.

„Kashi!?“, Minato sah grübelnd aus. Ging in das Wohnzimmer – kam zurück - ging in das Schlafzimmer - kam nach ein paar klappenden Geräuschen, ratlos zurück.

 

~ Kakashi betrachtete es mit Interesse.

 

Während Minato kurz einkaufen war, hatte er Kakashi alleine in der Wohnung gelassen und Kakashi hatte beschlossen das die Couch langweilig und dumm war.

Kurzer Hand war er also mit einem Buch über 'Chakra-Naturen und verschiedene Elemente' auf den Schrank umgezogen (Er bot höchsten Komfort und Funktionalität!) Außerdem war die erhöhte Perspektive schön.

 

~ Minato rief noch nach ihm aber Kakashi sah es gar nicht ein Laut zu geben, wenn es so offensichtlich war, wo er sich befand.

 

Minato sah gerade unter der Spüle nach, „Kashi?“

 

~ Vielleicht sollte er ihm einen Tipp geben? Minato sah verzweifelt aus – gerade so als würde er gleich die Schlüssel nehmen und draußen weiter suchen. Dabei müsste er doch nur nach seiner Chakra-Unterschrift suchen. Nun gut, momentan unterdrückte er sie (und wäre er nicht sein störrisches Selbst würde er jetzt diabolisch grinsen) – aber noch war Minato besser als er. (Allerdings musste bedacht werden das Minato im Privaten immer etwas am Rad drehte, wenn ihm jemand wichtig war.)

 

~ Kakashi drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Nicht weit von ihm stand eine Flasche Sake. Eigentlich durfte Minato mit seinen 15 Jahren sie nicht haben.

Um den Sake aber Kindersicher auf zu bewahren, hatte der Blonde ihn nach ganz oben gestellt (lächerlich!).

Kakashi könnte die Flacher runter fegen? Aber dann würde die Wohnung nach Alkohol riechen und Kakashi mochte den Geruch nicht...

 

Wehrend Kakashi noch Absicht, Wirkung und Folge abwog, erlebte Minato einen Zufallstreffer (oder er hatte einfach eine Sternen-Stunde). Als er sich seine Sandalen erneut überstreifte richtete sich sein Blickt zufällig nach oben, was ihm zu einem direkten Blick auf den Schrank verhalf.

 

Eulenhaft blinzelte der Blonde als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Es verging vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde intensiven starrens bis: „KAKASHI!“ Minato warf seine Sandalen beiseite und stürmte in die Küche. „Warum sagst du den nichts? Du musst mich doch gesehen haben und gerufen hab ich dich auch!“, fragte Minato aufgeregt (sein Gluckenmodus lief auf Hochturen) und zog das Kind von dem Schrank runter, wobei das Buch gleich mit hinab segelte.

Kakashi lies es über sich ergehen, und meinte nur in den Armen des Teenager verschraubt, „Nachlässigkeit sollte nicht unterstützt werden.“

Der Teenager schaute ihn aus verengerten Augen an, musste aber insgeheim zugeben das Kakashi sich nicht gerade versteckt hatte....mal abgesehen von seinem Chakra. (Viel später wenn Ärger und Sorge verflogen, würde er stolz sein.)

Aber so leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. „Das erklärt nicht was du auf dem Schrank zu suchen hattest!“, fauchte Minato das Bündel in seinem Arm an.

Kakashi war so gnädig sich ab und an tragen oder kuscheln zu lassen – zumindest bis Minato es zu bunt trieb. Die kleine Vogelscheuche nahm es einfach von Kami gegeben, das Minato paranoid, anhänglich und ein bisschen manisch war (schlichte Akzeptanz entspannte ihr Verhältnis ungemein.).

 

„Ich haben nicht Gesuch, sondern gelesen.“, meinte das Balg aalglatt und deutete auf das Buch am Boden. Der Blonde stöhnte entnervt, mit seiner kleinen Last im Arm lies er sich auf die Couch plumsen und siedelte den Junge in seinem Schoss an, so das er ihn ansehen konnte. „Kakashi, du hast nicht auf den Schrank zu gehen - „“Ich bin gesprungen.“ „Du hast auch nicht auf den Schrank zu springen!“ „Dann ist es in Ordnung wenn ich mich hoch ziehe?“

Der Teenager kniff sich verzweifelt in die Nasenbrücke und presste hervor „Es ist mir egal wie du auf den Schrank kommst – Du – Hast – Da – Oben – Nichts – Verloren!“ „Ich habe ja auch nichts verloren!“

Minato schnappte ihn an den Schultern zog ihn vor sein Gesicht und knurrte: „Du keines Biest weist doch genau was ich meine!“, der junge Sensei war inzwischen ernsthaft angepisst.

Kakashi fand es eher lustig. Und wehrend Minato überlegte wie er Sakumos erzieherische Verfehlungen nach holen konnte, vollführte Kakashi einen kleinen Trick den er letztens durch Zufall gelernt hatte. Es war eine Taktik um effektiv Unheil von ärgerlichen Blondinen abzuwehren.

 

„Also ernsthaft man sollte dich -“ nörgelte der Blonde.

Sich nach vorne, zu seinen Sensei, lehnend pickte er kurz einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Noch wusste Kakashi nicht was es damit auf sich hatte. Das einzige was er bemerkt hatte war, das ein Flüchtiges Lippen aufdrucken eine einschlägige Wirkung erzielte, wie keine Andere Berührung es hätte: Der Teenager bekam große blaue Augen, sein Gesicht war gespült und sein Körper entspannte sich als hätte man alle Knochen entfernt.

 

„Uhm... also.. ...“, Minato stotterte lies Kakashi wieder nach unten und schlang schnell die Arme um ihn, sich an den Jungen Kuschelnd.

 

Kakshie würde es eher als Todesgriff einer Anakonda beschreiben aber zumindest war Minato nun zu 100% besänftigt.

 

Der Blonde begann ihm durch das Haar zu streicheln und intervenierte „Siehst du, ich mach mir doch nur sorgen. Ich will nicht das dir etwas passiert. Außerdem ist es wichtig, das du meine Anweisungen befolgst Kashi – das verstehst du doch? Wenn wir auf dem Schlachtfeld sind musst du tun was ich sage und wenn ich dich rufe musst du antworten außer es ist gefährlich für dich. Das ist nicht nur wichtig für eine erfolgreiche Mission sondern auch um die Gruppe sicher zu halten.“

 

Kakashi legte den Kopf schief und überlegte offenbar angestrengt, bis er zu einem Entschluss kam. Er nickte. (Sein Sensei wollte das er auf dem Schlachtfeld auf ihn hörte, das war nur angemessen!)

Minato war erfreut (er glaubte Tatsächlich die Fronten sein endlich geklärt – wie man sich so täuschen konnte.).

Der Blonde entließ gemächlich seinen Schüler aus seinen Armen und meinte Lächelnd: „Komm wir packen die Einkäufe aus und danach koch ich was – Ja?“

 

Kakashi ignorierte ihn und glaubte das Buch vom Boden. „Ich möchte wissen welche Chakra-Natur ich habe?“

 

Minato seufzte.

 

Manchmal war der Junge wirklich wie eine Katze.

 

-*-

 

Katzen Machten seltsame Sachen. Kakashi machte seltsame Sachen.

Beide schliefen an seltsamen Orten.

 

\---

 

Eigentlich hatte Minato nichts dagegen wenn Kakashi mit Pakkun übte – der kleine Ninken-Welpe war süß. Kakashi war süß. (Süße Dinge konnte man nie genug haben!)

 

Vielleicht stand deswegen ein großes Glas Honig auf den Küchentisch?

 

Nein – das war nicht der Grund. Minato hatte noch mal los gemusst zum Büro des Hokage. Eine Schriftrolle holen. Kakashi hatte er gebeten den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. Was Kakashi auch machte! Aber... klebrige Dinge mochte Kashi nicht. Er vergaß das Glas. (Natürlich mit voller Absicht.)

 

Training war immer gut! Kakashi beschwörte Pakkun mit einer inzwischen gewohnten Jutsufolge. Bisher hatte das innerhalb der Wohnung nicht auf der Verbotsliste gestanden. (Sie würde überarbeitet werden müssen.)

 

„Bin wieder dahaaa~ Kashi~“, der Blonde betrat freudig die Wohnung und hörte winseln aus der Küche – wie ein Blitz war er im Raum!

 

Minato sah nicht wie Kakashi Pakkun durch die Wohnung verfolgte, wie ein Sprungball auf Speed.

Minato sah nicht wie Kakashi das Tischbein umrande und auf seinen Allerwertesten landete.

Minato sah nicht wie Paakun auf den Tisch sprang und das Honigglas rammte.

 

…. vermutlich war es besser so.....

 

Was Minato sah, war ein klebriger Kakahi. Ein umgekipptes fast leeres Honigglas, welches zäh durch die Küche rollte und auf den Tisch einen jammernden Welpen.

 

Minato wollte auch jammern.

 

„Kashi... was ist den hier passiert?“,winselte der Blonde dann doch kurz, bevor er sich raffte und meinte: „Du musst in die Wanne!“ Wohl oder übel musste er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfinden.

 

Kakashi möchte Klebriges noch weniger!

 

\---

 

Einen heftigen Kämpfe später wusste Minato nicht was schlimmer aussah: Sein Badezimmer oder seine Küche.

 

Auf zwei verschiedenen Ebenen – vermutlich beides.

 

Der durchweichte Blonde Seufzte schwer. Er müsste jetzt erst mal die Küche machen.

 

Kakashi war erschöpft. (Er hatte den Kampf verloren.)

 

„Geh du in mein Zimmer und such dir ein Schlaf-T-shirt raus. Ja? Ich komm auch gleich.“, meinte er wacklig lächelnd zu dem störrischen Fünfjährigen.

 

Gehorsam nickte der junge und eilte an Minato vorbei in das Schlafzimmer.

Gezielt visierte er den Kleiderschrank an. (Kakashi wusste in der untersten Schublade waren die T-Shirts!) Mit Gefühl zog er die Schublade auf. (Sie war auf Rollen, um leicht auf und zu zugleiten. Kakashi mochte das sie nicht Quietschte. Seine Ohren waren Dankbar!)

 

Schnell bemerkte er das sein Lieblings T-Shirt nicht oben lag. (Bestimmt war es ganz hinten und unten! Dinge die man suchte waren immer tief unten! Und ganzganzganz weit hinten! Murphys Gesetz.)

Die ersten Stapel waren Nieten und er legte sie mit kleinen Armen, neben sich auf den Boden. Immer tiefe Kroch er in die Schublade. (Von außen sah es wohl so aus als würde die Schublade das halbe Kind schon gefressen haben!)

Große T-Shirt Stapel stapelten sich auf den Boden!

Kashi zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen und unterdrückte ein gähnen. Seine Arme waren zu kurz und die Schublade zu tief! Er hatte noch keine Rot-Weißen Streifen gefunden. (Es war so ärgerlich.)

Schulter Zuckend, stieg er in die Schublade hinein. Und kroch in ihre Tiefen. (Die Rollen taten ihre Pflicht!) Mit einen Klong schlug die Schublade zu!

Kakashi machte kurz große Augen. (Aber letztendlich war es ihm Egal...)

 

Die Schublade war geräumig genug, die T-Shirts unter ihm waren Weich. Es roch angenehm nach Weichspüler und Sensei. Es war Dunkel.... und er so müde....

 

-

 

Minato kam seufzend in den Raum und rieb sich den Nacken um ein paar Knoten zu lösen. „Kashi ich...huh?“ Der Blonde hielt inne und Blickte sich um. Kein Kakashi im Bett. (Auch nicht unter dem Bett.... nein er war nicht paranoid... war er nicht.) Erneut Scannte er den Raum, aber immer noch kein Kakashi. Nur T-Shirts....? Vorsichtig nährte sich Minato dem Schrank. (Ob wohl er nicht wusste das er Kinder fraß! Noch nicht zumindest...)

„Kashi?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig. Dann rollte er die Schublade auf. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich. Dann Kicherte er.

 

Vergnügt überlegte der Blonde ob er seine Kamera holen sollte oder die Schublade wieder schließen. Aber dann gewann die Vernunft. Minato holte das schlafe Kind aus der Schublade und zwängte ihn trotz müden Morren in ein T-Shirt und packte ihn ins Bett. Nach einer Kurzen Veränderung, trat Minato den Schlafenden Kakashi bei.(Noch wüsste Minato nicht der die Schublade der neue Lieblingsschlafplatz von Kashi werden sollte. Was für ein Segen...)

 

-

Kakashi schlief an seltsamen Orten. (Das fand sein Vater auch, als er den Jungen vermisste und verärgert zu Minatos Wohnung ging - auf Grund von Sohn-mangel. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Und Minato ist kein Perverser. Sakumo glaubte es vorerst...)

 

-*-

 

Alles wurde anders, als sie ein Team wurden! Obito und Rin kamen zu ihnen. (Sie waren kein Team, sie waren nur vier.)

Alles wurde kompliziert. Und Kakashi entfremdete sich. (Vielleicht wuchs er auch nur auf?)

Minato war traurig. (Zu Viert allein.)

 

-*-

 

Minato liebte seine drei Schüler. (Am meisten Kakashi – aber das war ein Geheimnis.)

Obito liebte Rin.

Rin liebte Kakashi.

Kakaschi liebte Konoha. (Und Minato – aber das war ein Geheimnis.)

 

-*-

 

(Als Obito starb wurde alles noch Komplizierter. Als gäbe es keine Regeln mehr und die Natur Gesetzte waren außer Kraft gesetzt. Alles versank im Chous.)

 

Minato Schlief unruhig, wälzte sich in dem reise Futong hin und her.

Kakashi schlief gar nicht mehr.

Rin war … im Krankenhaus oder zu Haus. Ein großes unnahbares Fragezeichen für sie Beide. Leere Luft zu greifen. In der Hand blieb nichts.

 

Minato behielt seine Träume für sich.

Kakashi verheimlichte seine Schlaflosigkeit.

Rin versteckte sich.

 

Kakashi war zu Minatos Zimmer gegangen – saß eine weile im Türrahmen und sah zu wie Minato sich hin und her warf. Kakashi war nicht lautlos. Kakshi löschte nicht seine Chakra Signatur.

Sei niemals lautlos wenn du zu einem Kameraden gehst!

Überrasche niemals einen schlafenden Nija!

Verberge niemals deine Gegenwart!

 

Stille war gefährlich. Stille war ein Verräter. Still, kam der Tot.

 

Kakashi seufzte. Seine Schritte waren dumpf auf dem Dielenboden und der ging hinüber wo das Mondlicht durch das Fenster vor die Schlafstäte schien. Sein Schatten lag auf Minatos Gesicht. Und dann lag er auf Minato, krabelte vorsichtig auf ihn und der Blonde konnte sich nicht mehr hin und her drehen.

 

Vom Schlaf kleine Augen öffneten sich zu Mandelgröße. „Kashi...?“, murmelte Minato undeutlich. Die Zunge dick und träge vom schlaff.

Er konnte es sich leisten – es gab keine Gefahr sonst wäre Kakashi nicht ….so.... .

„Was ist los?“, die Stimme des Blonden klag rau umnebelt von Schlaf.

„Du bist unruhig.“, war die schlichte Antwort.

Kakashi sah hinunter auf die deutliche nachfrage in umschatteden Augen: 'Und?'

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, antwortete er und suchte nach der nächsten Frage in den blauen Augen.

Er fand die Frage dieses mal in einer leichten Anspannung um die Augenbraue – ernst und verwirrt, kurz vor dem zusammenziehen oder hoch ziehen?

 

„Wenn man Minus und Minus zusammen nimmt, dann kehrt sich das Vorzeichen um. Es wird Plus.“ die Antwort klang zusammenhanglos in seinen eigenen Ohren.

 

(Als Obito starb wurde alles noch Komplizierter. Als gäbe es keine Regeln mehr und die Naturgesetze waren außer Kraft gesetzt. Alles versank im Chous.)

 

Minato schien Sinn in seiner Antwort zusehen. Die Augen nachdenklich auf den Jungen gerichtet, der in seinem noch immer zu großem Schlaf T-Shirt auf ihm hockte. Es war weiß mit roten Streifen. (natürlich war es das!) Es sah nie so aus wie etwas das Kakashi tragen würde. Aber das er es trug war genau richtig. Doch das war nie ein Problem, ihr Schlaf war aber eins.

 

Wenn er unruhig schlief und Kakashi gar nicht schlief und sie Beides zusammenfügten, würde es ruhiger Schlaf werden. Das klang plausibel genug für ihn die Decke mit dem Arm anzuheben.

 

Kakashi schlüpfte hinunter und schmiegte sich in Minatos Arme, die sich wie schützende Flügel um ihn legten. Schwer – irgendwie geborgen. Der Körper war entspannt und warm, auf diese träge Weise die nur nach dem erwachen zu finden war. Minato grunzte als Kakashi seine kalten Füße zwischen seine Beine schob wo es besonders warm war. „Ich werde von Schneeschi träumen und Gletschern.“, murmelte er in Mondhelles Haar das seine Lippen und Nase kitzelte als Kakashi seinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge betete und die Nase in einer Weichen Hautfalte unterhalb seines Kiefers begrub. Die kleine Nase schnüffelte leicht gegen seine Haut und Lippen Kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, also wollte Kakashi mit seinen Leisen 'huff'-Lauten sagen: 'Ich werde von Sand und Sonnenschein auf der Haut träumen.'

Im Gegenzug grub er seine Nase in das graue weiche Nest, das ihn immer noch kitzelte. Er könnte Kakashi in die Haare niesen – er würde sich fürchterlich aufregen und sein empörtes Gesicht wäre es fast wert! Aber es war dunkel also könnte er es nicht richtig sehen... vielleicht war es doch nicht so reizvoll.

Als Ninja konnte man sich beherrschen. Er rieb seine Nase gegen die Kopfhaut als Kompromiss. Seine Arme waren voll mit Kakashi, so konnte er sich nicht anders kratzen. So gesehen war seine Nase auch voll mit Kashi, der Murrte in seinen Armen „Nicht lustig...bin kein Taschentuch..“

Aber mehr passierte nicht – offenbar schien es ihn nicht genug zu stören. Außerdem könnte ihn der Junge immer noch aus Protest in den Hals beißen wenn er zu faul war sich zu bewegen oder mehr zu sagen. Wäre nicht ungewöhnlich. Kakashi hatte ihn schon mal in die Hand gebissen – aber das war irgendwie auch seine Schult gewesen. Kashi war nie sonderlich gut mit Worten – oder einfach gesagt war Kakashi lange Zeit der Festen Überzeugung gewesen, das ein gezielter tritt gegen das Schienbein mehr sagte als 1000 Worte.

 

Es hatte Minato damals viel Kraft und Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet Kakashi nahe zubringen das zivilisierte Menschen das nicht taten und ein Tritt kein guter Start für eine Diskussion noch ein gutes Argument war. Beißen fiel in die selbe Kategorie.

 

Aber wer verfiel nicht gelegentlich in alte Gewohnheiten?

 

Wie sich heraus stellte konnte Minato ungestraft seine Nase zwischen den weichen Haaren reiben. Mit umnebelten schlaftrunkenen Gedanken dachte er das Kashi anders roch als früher – das war ihn schon mal bei ihrem Teamtraining aufgefallen. Fetzen von Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf woran das liegen konnte - hatte er darüber nicht ein mal gelesen? Ach ja – Sexualhormone … hatten Kinder nicht... das wars.

Kakashi roch wirklich gut.

 

Kakashi stellte keine solche Änderung fest. Minato roch immer noch nach Geborgenheit, Schutz und einem Versprechen. Alles wie früher nur irgendwie ergab das Versprechen mehr Sinn. Als könnte er inzwischen eine Schrift lesen die Früher noch eine Fremdsprache war.

Seltsam.

Es war wohl sein letzter Gedanke bevor die Traumschwingen ihn mit sich nahmen.

 

 


End file.
